1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispensing or feeding device, and more particularly to a fluid dispensing or feeding device having a pressurizing device for pressurizing fluid and for allowing fluid bottle to be disposed below hearts of patients or users, and thus for allowing the fluid dispensing or feeding device to be easily carried by the patients or users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, fluid dispensing or feeding devices have been developed and provided for feeding or injecting medicinal fluids intravenously into human body tissue, and comprise a feed tube having a hypodermic needle provided on one end thereof for engaging into a fluid bottle or container, and having an injection needle provided on the other end thereof, for penetrating into patient's body tissue and for the purposes of injecting the fluid as desired.
The flow of fluid from the bottle is normally by gravity and is regulated by a clamp valve on the flexible outlet tube so as to control the dispensing of the fluid. Also positioned in the discharge line and located near the bottle is a drip meter or flow indicating device usually made of transparent material for allowing the drops of fluid passing from the bottle to the tubes may be observed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,211 to Fernandez, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,173 to Bernstein disclose two of the typical fluid dispensing or feeding devices, which also include a bottle or container for receiving fluid therein, and arranged for allowing the fluid to flow into patient's body tissue by gravity, and which comprise safety valves for limiting the flow of the fluid, and for preventing the fluid from flowing backward to the bottle.
Normally, the fluid bottle or container is required to be held or supported above the heart of the patient, for allowing the fluid to suitably flow into patient's body tissue by gravity. Once the fluid bottle or container is disposed below the heart of the patient, the fluid may no longer suitably flow into patient's body tissue by gravity.
However, it is inconvenient for the users, particularly the patient to support the fluid bottle or container above the heart of the patient, such that the patients are normally confined or prohibited from going too far from hospitals.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fluid dispensing or feeding devices.